In Any Reality
by HisPhantomess
Summary: Greg comes home only to find out Mycroft doesn't remember they are married. What is going on?


Surprisingly today had been an easy day for one Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Now he couldn't wait to just curl up with his husband in bed. As Greg pulled up to the home he and Mycroft shared he notice the lights were on. Pulling out his key as he walked up the stairs to the front door Greg suddenly felt like something was wrong. He tried putting his key in the door to unlock it when he saw that Key didn't fit.

"What the hell?" Greg whispered as he checked the key to make sure he had used the right one.

Suddenly he heard the front door unlock and open to reveal the most powerful man in England, his husband Mycroft Holmes.

"Detective Inspector" Mycroft nodded "To what do I owe this unexpected visit? Sherlock isn't giving any problems I hope."

"Very funny Myc" Greg laughed. Mycroft quirked his brow in confusion.

"Excuse me? You will address me by my proper name or Mr. Holmes if you like."

"Ok seriously Mycroft what have I done to make you mad this time?" Greg was really starting to get confused. "Is it because I didn't feel like shagging this morning?"

Mycroft blushed deeply at that point "Detective Inspector you and I have never Partaken in any kind of physical relationship nor are we ever likely to"

"Myc!" Greg cried exasperated "You and I are married. We have been for almost a year now don't you remember?" At this Greg glanced down to Mycroft's left hand and where once sat the ring Greg had placed on Mycroft's finger nine months ago was now bare with no evidence of a ring ever being there.

"Mycroft what is going on?" Greg whispered fear creeping into his voice.

"I think it's best if you go home now Detective Inspector" Mycroft snapped leaving no room for argument. With that he step back inside the threshold of the door frame and closed the door. Greg ran up to the door banging on it when suddenly the ground on which he was standing on dropped out from under him and he fell into darkness. Slowly at first then faster and faster. Greg suddenly jolted up on what felt like his bed. Breathing heavy and with tears in his eyes he glanced around the room. His and Mycroft's room. It had been nothing more than a horrible nightmare. Trying to calm down Greg started to breath deeply when he noticed shifting next to him.

"Gregory?" A sleepy voice next to him asked.

"Myc" Greg said with distress still evident in his voice"

Mycroft sat up in bed and gathered his dear husband in his arms. "I'm so sorry Myc I had a nightmare, a terrible one"

"Nightmares usually are, dear" Mycroft said with a grin. Greg laughed softly his mood already lightning

"I know but this.. This one had to do with you"

"With me? Mycroft asked, a little surprised.

Greg nodded, tears already gathering at his eyes when he thought about it. He loved Mycroft so much, just the thought of not being with him or being rejected by him was enough to almost break his heart "I had come home, you were already there" Greg explained "You… We were never married, we weren't even together" Greg broke off in a sob to find himself locked in his husband's embrace.

"Hush darling" Mycroft soothed "As you said it was just a nightmare."

"But" Greg started

"No" Mycroft said cutting his husband off. Looking into to his husbands eyes Mycroft spoke tenderly "In any reality it is not possible that you and I wouldn't be together. You know I've never put much stock into the idea of soul mates but if such a thing is real I know that's what you and I are. I love you Gregory Lestrade-Holmes. I loved you before I even realized it, I could never not be with you. It's impossible for me to fathom the idea of us not being together"

Greg stared at Mycroft, tears streaming down his face. Slowly he leaned forward, needing to be even closer to his husband then they already were. Their lips connected in a gentle but deep kiss. Pulling away they gazed at each other until Mycroft laid back into bed and pulled Greg to him. Gently placing his head on his Mycroft chest. Greg felt Mycroft run his fingers through his hair, in the hopes to sooth him further. Sighing deeply Greg gave into the feeling of his Husband's hands

"Myc?" Greg mumbled while lifting his head to look at Mycroft

"Yes Gregory" Mycroft answered his voice soft with concern.

"I love you too Mycroft Lestrade-Holmes, always have, always will"

Mycroft laughed and brought his dearest Gregory to him again giving him an even more passionate kiss then before. Once they had stopped kissing they had resumed their previous positions with Mycroft lying with Greg's head on his chest and gently running his hands through his husband's silver hair.

Slowly Greg's eyes drifted shut feeling so lucky that he loved and was loved by the most brilliant, beautiful man he had ever known. Nightmare already forgotten Greg had the best night sleep he had had in a while.


End file.
